Luna nueva
by KarynChan
Summary: •One-Shot• InuYasha hizo una tontería, Ayame lo descubrió ¿Podrá el Hanyo aguantar los berrinches de la loba? "Fic participante en el concurso 'Adictos al crack' del foro ¡Siéntate!"


Los personajes del Manga/Anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen. Yo hago esta historia con el único fin de entretenerlos un rato y participar en el concurso : Adictos al Crack, del Foro ¡Sientate!. Sin mas preámbulos les dejo mi historia.

* * *

La mañana era fresca y tranquila, como todas las mañanas de primavera. Los primeros rayos del sol bañaban con delicadeza a las preciosas flores rosadas que adornaban todo lo que tocaban. La joven chica se acercó más a ese bello paisaje que tanto la maravillaba. Adoraba los árboles Sakura.

Sintió como los suaves pétalos rosados comenzaron a acariciar su dulce y tierno rostro, sacándole unas dulces risitas que hacían par al suave arrullo de los árboles.

Una mariposa revoloteo sobre su rostro y sus brillantes ojos verdes la siguieron guiándola hasta un árbol. Al acercarse lo suficiente se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba ahí. Se acercó más para ver quién era el individuo que estaba sobre la rama de aquel Cerezo. Nunca imagino lo que iba a encontrar.

-¡¿INUYASHA ESTAS...!?- Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque el Hanyo se abalanzo sobre ella tapándole la boca.- ¡No me toques con esa mano!-. InuYasha quito su mano lentamente de la boca de la chica, temiendo que fuera a gritar su bochornoso secreto.

Ayame no pudo más y estallo a carcajadas. ¿Quién no lo aria? ¡Encontrar a InuYasha en ese estado era realmente gracioso!

-¡No puedo creer que te estuvieras masturbando!- dijo entre risas.

Pobre InuYasha, tanto que se había esmerado en encontrar un lugar alejado de yokais y humanos para hacer esa "tarea". Lo que no pudo prevenir era que una loba curiosa estaría rondando por ahí.

-Cállate- renegó el Hanyo, compitiendo con el rojo de su aori.

-Jajaja, nunca pensé que la "Época de Apareamiento" te afectar tanto- Dijo burlonamente la pelirroja.

InuYasha simplemente la ignoro. Esa situación no era muy agradable para él.

-Oye y por cierto, ¿Dónde está Kagome?- pregunto. ¡Por fin! hasta que dejaba el vergonzoso tema

-En su época-.

-¿Eh?- Pregunto confundida la pelirroja. Al parecer Kagome no le había mencionado lo de los viajes por el pozo.

-Keh. Olvídalo.-

El semblante de Ayame cambio a uno de decepción. En realidad esperaba encontrarse con ella. Quería que le diera algunos consejos para conquistar a Koga.

Una idea cruzo por su mente.-Oye, InuYasha.- Comenzó tímidamente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan difícil hacerle una simple pregunta?

El susodicho volteo hacia ella.

-¿Que le gusta a los hombres?- Eso dejo confundido al mencionado, realmente no tenía idea de lo que Ayame se refería.-Digo a los que son más como tú. Aparte de masturbarse.- dijo lo último con picardía. Parecía que le gustaba estarlo jodiendo.

-¡¿Que no puedes simplemente olvidarlo?!- le grito con enfado acercando sus rostros.

-¡No es mi culpa que seas tan indiscreto!- dijo acercándose más a él. Cualquiera que los viera diría que parecía que se iban a besar, claro, si ignoraban el hecho que se estaban gritando.

-¡¿Indiscreto?! ¡Pero si tú eres la que estaba espiando!-

-¡Yo solo seguí a una mariposa!- Una mariposa muy indiscreta.

-¡Nadie te manda a ser tan infantil! ¿¡Por qué no simplemente lo olvidas!?- Al parecer nuestro querido hanyo no se daba cuenta de que era imposible olvidar eso.

-¡Oblígame!- le grito. Una idea más paso por la mente de Ayame. - hagamos un trato- Comenzó a decir tranquilamente mientras se paseaba alrededor de él, lo que lo dejo confundido por el cambio tan rápido de actitud en ella. ¿Cómo podían las mujeres cambiar de actitud tan rápido? No tenía idea.

-Como no está Kagome... ¡Tú me ayudaras a gustarle a Koga!- Chillo alegremente. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Koga e InuYasha eran igual de inmaduros y tenían los mismos gustos; a ambos estaban enamorados de Kagome.

-Keh. ¿Y que gano yo con eso?-

-Que no diga tu secreto.- Golpe bajo.

-No lo creo- dijo resignado.

-¿Entones quieres que diga tu secreto?- le dijo pícaramente.

-Keh.-

-Bueno...- Ayame le dio la espalda y puso sus manos alrededor de su boca- ¡Oigan todos InuYasha se mast...!- De nuevo, InuYasha se abalanzo sobre ella haciéndola caer. Oh, esta sí que era una posición comprometedora, demasiado comprometedora.

-¡Esta bien, pero CALLATE!-

¡Por fin, hasta que había cedido!

* * *

InuYasha estaba sentado en una tienda de Kimonos. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí? Fácil, Ayame lo había obligado. Quería un Kimono, ¿Cómo iba a conquistar a Koga con un simple Kimono? ¿Para qué quería a InuYasha ahí? Ella simplemente pudo haber olvidado lo que había pasado y seguirían sus vidas normalmente. Pero no, lo había obligado a ir con ella, para ayudarla a decidir cual se le veía mejor porque "Él era un chico y Tenía los mismos gustos que Koga". Cada pocos minutos Ayame salía con un Kimono diferente. ¿Porque demonios tardaba tanto en decidir? ¡Era un simple Kimono!

-¿No puedes hacerlo más rápido?- replico el Hanyo.

-¿Qué tal este?- pregunto la chica saliendo de una pequeña habitación detrás de ella.

-Keh. Todos son iguales- dijo sin verla.

-¡Pero ni siquiera lo has visto!-

-¡No necesito verlo!-

-¡Claro que necesitas! ¡Para eso eres mi acompañante, para que me digas como me veo!-

-¡No necesitas un acompañante para saber que te ves horrible!-

Los ojos verdosos de Ayame empezaron a tornarse tristes con unas lágrimas amenazando por salir. Se dio la vuelta y se quitó el Kimono, (Léase que traía su ropa debajo) y se marchó.

* * *

Nunca se había considerado bonita, ahora menos que nunca. No le importara lo que dijeran los demás, nunca lo había hecho, pero por alguna razón, esta vez le había dolido más que nunca. Pensaba que ella e InuYasha podían ser amigos, nunca le había dicho que era enfadosa o alguna otra cosa ofensiva, como muchos otros. Nunca la había ofendido, ni él ni sus amigos...Hasta ahora. No sabía porque se había hecho falsas esperanzas ¡Apenas y se habían visto en pocas ocasiones! Esta vez no iba a llorar, no por alguna cosa insignificante...Aun así, siempre pensó que él era diferente...Diferente a Koga. Koga siempre le había dicho cosas horribles, pero tenía que admitirlo ella se las había ganado muchas de las ocasiones, era muy pesada, insistente e infantil. Por eso nunca había tenido muchos amigos. Cuando conoció al grupo de InuYasha se dio cuenta de que todos se aceptaban, no importaba como fueran, se querían... como una familia. Era algo que ella quería, algo que siempre había anhelado... una familia.

* * *

InuYasha se quedó mirando con sorpresa y confusión por donde había desaparecido la loba. No sabía que sus palabras pudieran causar semejante reacción en una mujer.

-¿¡InuYasha te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer!?- Reprocho una voz femenina.

-¿Uh?- Giro su cabeza para ver quién era la dueña de esa voz, era nada más y nada menos que Sango con su bebe en los brazos. -¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes aquí?- Cuestiono a sus amigos que simplemente giraron el rostro hacia un lado y comenzaron a silbar.

-¡Van comprarnos un Kimono como el de Rin Onee-Chan!- dijo una de las niñas desde los brazos de Miroku, mientras la otra se acercaba a InuYasha y le hacía brazos.

-Keh, eso no explica que me estuvieran espiando- les dijo mientras ponía a la pequeña sobre sus hombros.

-Todos los que estaban aquí escucharon sus gritos.- explico Miroku divertido.

- Me gustan tus orejitas InuYasha Onii-chan - dijo tocándole sus orejas - ¿puedo hacerte una trenza?- pregunto de forma dulce.

-Keh.-

-¡InuYasha! ¡Acabas de lastimar los sentimientos de Ayame y estas como si nada hubiera pasado!- Grito Sango furiosa, haciendo llorar al bebe.

-¡Yo no hice nada!-

-InuYasha...-Dijo Sango molesta mientras mecía al bebe tratando de tranquilizarlo. Oh, esto estaba mal, Sango molesta no traía nada bueno.

-Keh, está bien me disculpare...- finalizo bajando a la niña.

-Ah por cierto InuYasha, hoy hay noche de luna nueva-agrego el monje. ¿Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado? ¡Hoy era noche de luna nueva!

InuYasha corrió en dirección donde la chica se había ido. Estaba sentada frente a un lago, con una expresión de tristeza.

-Ayame...- Comenzó InuYasha acercándose a ella. Ayame no se molestó en voltear, seguía sumida en sus pensamientos.

-...Lo siento- se disculpo.

-No importa- ¡¿Que no importa?! ¡¿Había hecho un circo, para después hacerlo venir hasta acá para decirle "No importa?!

InuYasha puso su cara frente a la de ella. Ayame se paró y volteo para otro lado, alejándose de ahí. InuYasha la seguía.

-¿Podrías dejar de seguirme?-

-Keh, ¿Te molesta?-

-Mucho-

-Keh-

-Quiero estar sola-

-No importa-

-Si, importa- Ayame se detuvo y comenzó a caminar hacia el de forma lenta y con las manos hacia atrás. Dio una vuelta alrededor de él inspeccionándolo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto confundido y un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-Ahora entiendo...- dijo divertida parada frente a él. Se inclinó levemente para acercar sus rostros.- ¡Me sigues porque te gusto!- Una sonrisa divertida y arrogante adorno su rostro.

InuYasha se ruborizo hasta las orejas ¡¿Enamorado de ella?! NUNCA había tenido un pensamiento así sobre la loba, pero tenía que admitirlo era muy bonita, divertida y... ¿¡Qué demonios estaba pensando?!

-¿¡Ehh?!..Yo… no...- No pudo formar ninguna palabra coherente porque la loba lo interrumpió.

-Jajaja, ¡Lo sabía!- dijo y comenzó a correr cual niña pequeña. InuYasha la siguió.

-¡Espera!-

Ayame se paró en una rama, divertida de ver como el hanyo brincaba de un lado a otro intentando atraparla.

Una dulce risa escapo de sus labios mientras lo veía. InuYasha se detuvo al verla reír, mientras un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

En ese momento algo le quedo claro a InuYasha, adoraba verla sonreír.

* * *

Sango le había preparado un baño, estaba relajada, el agua se sentía tan bien, si pudiera, estaría todo el día ahí. Pero no podía porque que esa noche, bajo la luna nueva su amado Koga se enamoraría perdidamente de ella y sellarían su compromiso con dulce beso. Claro, si todo iba de acuerdo a sus planes.

Sumergió su cabeza para que sus rebeldes cabellos se limpiaran, nunca se peinaba de forma diferente a las dos coletas que usualmente usaba, era de los pocos recuerdos que tenia de su madre; las coletas. Siempre la peinaba así y mientras lo hacía, solía cantar o tararear una canción, tenía una voz hermosa.

Salió de la tina dejando un rastro mojado por donde pasaba, su cabello mojado se pegó en su espalda, tomo la toalla y se envolvió para dirigirse hacia la cabaña donde se encontraba Sango, que le había prometido ayudar a arreglarla.

Antes de entrar se percató de algo, Sango estaba cantando a su bebe. Entro sigilosamente para que no la molestara mientras mecía a su pequeño.

- ...La tierra y el calor del sol, las flores y su olor, amor en el corazón.- Finalizaba la canción dándole un dulce beso al ya dormido bebe.

-Sango ¿Te interrumpo?- Pregunto en voz baja la pelirroja, temiendo despertar al infante.

-No, ya termine- Aclaraba mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.-Ven, siéntate aquí.- Dijo señalando un banquillo frente a un tocador. Ayame se acercó e hizo lo que ella le indico.

Sango comenzó a cepillar su cabello. Le recordaba tanto a su madre, la misma expresión de tranquilidad que su amiga tenía era muy parecida a la de ella.

-Sango...-

-¿Si?-

-¿Podrías cantar, por favor?-

Esa petición la tomó por sorpresa, pero cambio su expresión a una mirada dulce y tierna hacia la pelirroja.

-Si- Dijo sonriéndole abiertamente, a lo cual Ayame respondió.

-La tierra y el calor del sol, las flores y su olor, amor en el corazón... Vi que pudo causar el sonido que me rodea, al apoyar mi oído en ti. Es la vida así, que te hace latir dulcemente este pequeño corazón no te dejes engañar, solo intenta aparentar el rostro que, hoy un sueño es. Solo finges no escuchar, solo finges no advertir, pero en realidad, crees en este amor... - Mientras la madre cantaba una de sus hijas entraba.

-Mami, ¿ella también es tu hija?-Pregunto una de sus niñas. Sango simplemente sonrió.

-No cariño, no lo es.- Dijo dulcemente.

-¡Mamáaaa!- Gritaba la otra pequeña desde afuera. -¡Sesshomaru Onii-Chan le trajo otro Kimono a Rin y a mí no me trae nada, ella ya tiene muchos!- Dijo mientras entraba y hacia un lindo puchero.

-Eso es porque...-

-¡A Kohaku le gusta Rin, a Kohaku le gusta Rin!- Entraba Shippo tarareando una cancioncita mientras Kohaku, lo perseguía.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Decía el niño completamente Sonrojado.

-Niños guarden silencio- Decía Sango intentando mantener la paciencia. Ayame simplemente rio ante la acción de todos los presentes.

Todos obedecieron mientras veían interesados a Sango peinando a la loba. Al momento que todos se callaron comenzó a cantar nuevamente.

-Tus ojos muestran el dolor, aún no sabes vivir la vida sin temer... ¿Por qué no miras a tu alrededor? las flores y su olor, amor en el corazón...- Rin entro a la habitación, ella como los demás estaba en silencio, escuchando la canción.

-Listo- Dijo Sango, con una sonrisa triunfante. Le había hecho dos chongos, con una peineta en cada uno. También la había maquillado ligeramente. Sus ojos estaban delineados de color rosa, igual que los de ella y sus labios estaban pintados del mismo color.

-Niños, porque no salen un momento para que Ayame termine de alistarse.- Dijo la castaña. Todos los presentes obedecieron.

Ayame termino de ponerse su Kimono y salió de la cabaña. Se acercó a InuYasha, que estaba recargado en un árbol cercano.

-¿Cómo me veo?- Le pregunto.

InuYasha abrió los ojos y se ruborizo al mismo instante que la vio. Se veía hermosa. Llevaba un Kimono color lila, muy parecido a uno que tenía Rin, con unas sandalias sencillas.

-Keh- Fue lo único que dijo antes de girar su cabeza con orgullo.

-¿Y qué esperas?-

-¿Uh?-

-¿Recuerdas que tienes que llevarme?-

-¿Porque haría eso?-

-Porque el Kimono es nuevo y se puede ensuciar...y porque tenemos un trato-InuYasha no dijo nada, simplemente la puso sobre su espalda y comenzó a buscar el olor de Koga, para después dejarla cerca de ahí.

Ya era noche y Ayame todavía no llegaba, era imposible que fuera a buscarla, porque ya se había convertido en humano. No sabía porque estaba estresado, ni porque tenía la necesidad de saber que estaba bien, como cuando Kagome no volvía a tiempo de su época. Lo más probable era que en este momento se estuviera con Koga...Esa idea simplemente lo enfermaba.

Comenzó a escuchar a alguien llorando, y se comenzó a caminar hacia donde venía el llanto. Era Ayame. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, estaba sentada en la orilla de un lago, llorando desconsoladamente. No sabía qué hacer, las únicas veces que había visto a alguien llorando, eran Sango o Kagome, pero cuando eso sucedía se consolaban mutuamente.

Se sentó junto a ella, pero al parecer no se percató de su presencia.

-N-No llores- Tartamudeo InuYasha, realmente no tenía idea que hacer. Lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y su cara devastada por el llanto.

-Inu...Yasha- dijo entre sollozos viendo sus ojos azules brillando a la luz de la luna.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto avergonzado mirando hacia otro lugar.

-No quiero hablar de eso- dijo ella haciendo lo mismo, sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Quieres... un abrazo?- Okey, eso de ser humano lo estaba afectando.

-Si- dijo abalanzándose a su cuello y llorando con más fuerza, acción que sorprendió a InuYasha. El solo acariciaba con timidez su espalda y su cabello que se encontraba suelto. -Koga es un estúpido- reprocho ella entre sollozos.

-Keh, Lo sé- dijo.

Ayame lloro un rato más, en ningún momento se cruzaron palabras ni miradas, con la simple presencia de él le bastaba. A veces un simple abrazo era suficiente.

-InuYasha, ¿Crees que soy bonita?- pregunto mirando hacia el cielo, a la preciosa luna nueva.

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a InuYasha, no sabía que contestar. Cada vez que tomaba su apariencia humana, sus sentimientos se confundían.

-Y-Yo…- Ayame volteo a verlo con ojos tristes. ¿Creía que era bonita? Sí, pero…

-No te sientas obligado a contestar que si- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Eres-Eres bonita pero…-InuYasha bajo su sonrojado rostro, al sentir los verdosos ojos de la chica sobre el.-Te vez más linda cuando sonríes- dijo dándole una tímida sonrisa. Ayame se ruborizo.

- No lo digas a nadie lo que paso hoy- dijo en Hanyo volviendo a su tono arrogante y normal.

-No lo are- dijo casi para ella misma.-Gracias, InuYasha-.

Ayame se dio cuenta que tal vez su destino no era estar con Koga, si no con InuYasha.

Dudosa se acercó a su rostro, para darle un dulce beso en su mejilla, en signo de agradecimiento. InuYasha al darse cuenta del movimiento de la chica giro para ver qué era lo que pasaba, asegurando un cálido y dulce encuentro en sus labios.

Fin

* * *

Fue mi primer fic y estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado, espero que les haya gustado.

Para votar por este fic entrad a esta pagina : /topic/84265/92048455/1/Votaciones-Adictos-al-crac k


End file.
